


Potions

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I know big balls doesn't mean more cum just so you know, Impossible Anatomy, Just for the fic, M/M, Potions, Sex Magic, cock growth, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ross's new potion causes some problems in the office.I only wrote this because I wanted to see it and I can't pay anybody else to write it. I know I'm a terrible writer by the way, so it's not worth saying.





	Potions

He'd finally done it. Ross had finally achieved his goal. He created the one concoction that all guys secretly wanted to have. He looked at the brew in the pot and grinned. If he wanted to, he could sell his product and make millions. But he's already decided that the world would do better without something like this thrown into the mix. He filled one of the sample vials and drank from it. He moaned in pleasure as he started to feel the potion's effect. In this small dosage, it would wear off within 24 hours, but it would still feel great for the time he had. He poured the rest of his creation into a thermos and stored it in his refrigerator and started to head upstairs. 

With every step he climbed, Ross removed a piece of his clothing. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, he was fully nude. As he walked down the hall to the bedroom he shared with Holly, he felt the new feeling of his cock slapping back and forth between his thighs. It felt wonderful. It was so strange to go from average to extraordinary in the span of one night. He walked into his bedroom. Holly laid on the bed and looked over at the sound his entrance, scanning him from top to bottom, stopping at his dick. "It worked!?" she cried out. 

"Better than I expected too. Probably thirteen or fourteen inches now. Hand me the ruler from the drawer?" he asked. She opened the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out the wooden ruler. Ross lined it up with his cock. "Yep. Fourteen. That's cool, exactly double. Neat." Holly gestured for him to join her on the bed. He laid down beside her and she grabbed his giant cock. 

"That's amazing. Pretty hot too. Though, I do miss your more manageable dick. This is a lot to handle." 

"Well it'll be gone tomorrow night, so you can have it back then. I think it messed with my nuts too." Ross looked down and noticed that his nuts were almost as big as tennis balls. Weird. "Anyway, this thing won't go down and needs two hands. Wanna help me out with this?" Ross waved his cock around for emphasis. Holly laughed and got some lotion from the nightstand. She wrapped her hand around the top side and gave him some lotion too. Ross wrapped his hand around the low side and they got to work. It didn't take very long before Ross's chest was covered in his own release. The potion seems to have made him a lot more sensitive. There's a lot more cum than there usually is as well. It takes a couple of tissues to clean himself up. Ross thinks he can have a lot of fun with this potion.

~

The next morning, Ross is getting ready to go into work. He has Doodle Doods to record and then he has the rest of the day for Gameoverse. He pulls on his underwear only to realize that his giant cock reaches past the end of his shorts. He really hopes nothing turns him on or he'll have some major explaining to do to his co-workers. He pulls on his jeans and sees that even soft, his bulge is still very prominent. He calls to Holly from the bedroom, asking her to grab his tea and put it in his bag. He kisses his wife goodbye and heads into work. 

When he gets in he strikes up a conversation with Barry and Arin before setting down his tea in the kitchen (Arin had a rule about drinks near the computers) and heading to his office. After finishing up Doodle Doods with Chris, Ross heads to the kitchen to have a drink of his tea, only to find his thermos completely empty. He opened it up and was filled with dread as he saw the traces of green in the empty thermos. Holly must have accidentally packed him the thermos containing his potion instead of his tea. And now, someone in the office had drunk the entire thing. It's one thing to have one vial of it. One dose is small and has a pretty strong effect. But if you had the equivalent of ten doses, your cock would grow to be about ten times as big. Oh no.

~

Barry walked into the office kitchen to see if there was anything to drink. He opened up the fridge to find the thermos he lent Ross yesterday sitting there for him. That's so nice of him to return it so quickly. Barry opened it up and saw that Ross seemed to have filled it for him with a green tea latte. How nice! Barry took a sip from the thermos. This tasted different than the lattes he usually had. He took another big sip. He would have to ask Ross later where he got this particular green tea latte. It was so delicious, he couldn't stop drinking it. He took another sip. Then another. And then another and so on until he found the thermos empty, having had the entire thing. 

He returned to his desk to continue his work, when he began to feel an extreme heat building in his stomach. This feeling was closely followed by his cock growing painfully hard. It wasn't uncommon for this to happen, his dick was ten and a half inches long. But it never hurt this bad. Barry tried to resist touching his hardened cock, but he eventually grasped his dick through his jeans and knew something was terribly wrong. His dick was big, but it never reached his knee before. If that wasn't already strange, as he was thinking to himself his dick seemed to be growing in his hand. It not only got wider, but the head started to attempt to travel down past his knee. The growth was accelerating. Oh no. 

Something terrible was happening. He needed to get to the bathroom, fast. He stood up, his dick reaching down to his mid-calf by this point, and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Barry took off his jeans and observed the beast before him. Oh no.

~

Ross, after questioning around the office, found out that Barry was the only other person who entered the kitchen that day so far. He ran to Barry's office, finding it abandoned. He started looking around to try and find him. As he walked past the bathroom, the door opened and an arm grabbed him and pulled him in. When Ross looked at his captor, he found Barry standing with what looked to be about the size of a PVC pipe in between his legs. But Ross knew that that could only be his dick. Barry spoke in a frantic, but quiet voice: "Ross something's happening to me. I don't know what this is or why it's happening. Please help me." 

"Barry, you accidentally drank my dick growth potion. That's why this is happening. It was in the thermos." 

"What the fuck?! How is that even possible? Better yet, why the fuck would you just put that shit in the office fridge? What's the fucking matter with you?" 

"I didn't fucking do it on purpose! Holly accidentally packed that for me instead of my tea! Why did you fucking drink someone else's shit?" 

"It was in the thermos you borrowed from me yesterday! I thought you were returning it to me with some drink in it!" 

"Oh. Oops." 

"This wears off, doesn't it?" Barry asked fearfully. 

"24 hours," Ross replied. 

"Thank god." Barry's cock now had several inches resting on the floor of the bathroom. "You don't happen to know how much bigger I'll get, do you?" Barry asked. 

"Well, the batch I made last night had ten doses left after the test." 

"You tested this on yourself?" 

"Yeah, what was I supposed to do? What was your base size?" Ross asked him. 

"Ten and a half inches." Barry answered sheepishly.

"Shit, really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, then you should end up at about... eight and three quarter feet." Ross said, deadpan. 

"Feet?! Fucking eight feet?! Oh my fucking god!" It was then that both men heard the sound of stretching fabric. They heard series of pops that came about when clothing is stretched out. Barry's cock was just getting bigger and bigger and it was starting to tear through his boxers. More and more pops sounded out, followed by a series of rips. Barry winced at the feeling of having a dick that's just too big for underwear. "Ross. Help.... me...." And then Barry's boxers tore apart, the shreds of the fabric falling to the ground, revealing that his nuts had grown to the size of cantaloupes. But, Barry felt something else happening. 

Another warmth grew inside him, which he believed to be another wave of growth. But when the two of them saw Barry's nuts seize up towards him, they realized that he was about to cum. Barry's legs gave out and he moaned loudly at the intensity. He couldn't think, he couldn't... he couldn't...

A pencil-thick stream of cum erupted out of his cock and hit the ceiling with a loud smack noise. Barry screamed out as another stream exploded out of him, hitting Ross, who was jacking off his own cock, moaning obscenely, in the chest, most likely leaving a bruise behind. Then came another stream. And another. And more and more and it just wouldn't end. He just kept cumming and cumming, his cock and nuts growing with every second of his titanic orgasm. At about three minutes in, Barry's cock had reached a length of around four feet, his nuts the size of watermelons. His nuts were growing faster than he could cum, extending his orgasm even further. By minute six, Ross had added two of his own loads to the three inch deep pool forming on the bathroom floor. Barry had reached his final length of over eight feet with nuts the size of truck tires. Barry felt like he was between two different worlds as his pleasure began to verge on pain, screaming all the way. 

His orgasm began to taper off at around the ten minute mark. Ross had cum three times in those ten minutes and was laying on his back in the pool that would reach above an average person's ankles. Barry, returning back to this world, took in the sight of his cock that was bigger than his entire body, Ross lying down in Barry's cum, giant cock flying high, and finally he looked at the door, only to see Jack, Vernon, Matt, and Ryan all naked and drenched in his cum, standing there with a mixed expression of shock and arousal. 

"Ross?" Barry called out. Ross mumbled a reply. "Did you bring any more of your potion than what was in that thermos?" Ross shook his head. "Well, then I just noticed a side effect of your potion." Barry pointed over at the men in the doorway and Ross realized that they were all growing as they spoke. Barry's cum made them grow, himself included. He watched before his eyes as his gigantic cock got even bigger. Now they were gonna have a whole new world of problems, as each of the men in the doorway now had cocks growing past their knees.


End file.
